VALLE DE LAGRIMAS
by lala99
Summary: La vida esta llena de alegrías, tristezas, momentos buenos y malos, de amor, odio y deseos de venganza lo cual compartimos en familia para que sea mas llevadero. Harco, Mpreg


Valle de Lagrimas

Tras la guerra Harry Potter había decidido tener un año tranquilo en Hogwarts para culminar sus estudios y poder ingresar a la academia de aurores junto a su mejor amigo, para luego casarse con Ginebra y formar juntos el tan anhelado sueño.

Pero lo que el héroe no se esperaba es que su enemigo Draco Malfoy también regresara a Hogwarts, para terminar a su vez su último año, para poder irse del país junto a Blaise

Harry enojado y resentido por todo lo que perdió en la guerra, decidió ir por venganza y con ayuda de Ginny y Ron crearon un plan que lograría que el rubio sufriera lo que al parecer no había sufrido

Una noche Harry encontró a Draco solo en la biblioteca, sonriendo de forma siniestra se acercó al rubio y le lanzo un hechizo que lo dejo vulnerable y dispuesto a todo para el héroe, claro el plan casi se viene abajo cuando Potter se dio cuenta que el chico era virgen pero la venganza se impuso sobre la moral del Gryffindor

Draco despertó al día siguiente de la violación sin recordar nada pero roto por dentro, lo que llevo a que Blaise investigara lo ocurrido

Durante 5 meses Potter abuso de Draco, hasta que el profesor Dumbledore se dio cuenta y le impuso a Harry un gran castigo que solo aumento el sufrimiento de Draco, lo que lo llevo al hospital dos semanas antes de graduarse

Pero gracias a sus calificaciones pudo graduarse sin problemas, aunque eso ya no le preocupaba al rubio quien se había enterado de que su vida iba pronto a cambiar.

Blaise puso más ahínco en encontrar al culpable, aunque no tuvo que buscar mucho pues Harry al saberse padre por Ginny decidió enfrentar la situación como hombre y reconocer a aquel pequeño.

Hermione casi se desmaya al saber de lo que su amigo era capaz, Blaise por poco termina en Azkaban tras intentar asesinar al héroe y Draco el más afectado cayó en un estado de histeria y depresión.

Pero no fue comparado a la reacción de la señora Wesley quien no podía creer en lo que se había convertido aquel chico que tanto amaba, como si fuera su hijo, por lo que obligo a que ambos se casaran de lo contrario habría graves consecuencias

Harry acepto por el simple hecho de que si el rubio era su esposo podría hacerle lo que quisiera sin que nadie pudiera interferir.

Fue la boda del siglo según la prensa británica pero por alguna razón nadie parecía feliz, ni siquiera Harry pues unos momentos antes Ginny había rechazado la invitación

Esa noche Harry fue brusco con Draco a pesar de sus 4 meses de embarazo, el rubio solo pudo llorar cuando Potter termino dentro de él

Cuando regresaron al país se instalaron en la vieja mansión de los Black, donde estaban cerca del hospital y de la academia de aurores donde Harry se preparaba para ser auror

La señora Wesley se había encariñado con el rubio y lo cuidaba asegurándose que tuviera todo, lo que Draco agradecía pues su madre estaba en el exilio y su padre en Azkaban

Durante los 5 meses de embarazo del rubio, Ginny estaba a su lado pues se sentía culpable y aunque no lo dijera su madre sabía que Ginny consideraba aquel bebe como propio, Hermione vio esto extraño hasta que comprendió la verdad: Ginebra era estéril y él bebe que tenía Draco era lo más cercano que podía tener para ser madre

Una noche de verano llego al mundo Abraxas James Potter Malfoy, y como todo gran acontecimiento sucedió algo maravilloso: Harry beso a Draco agradeciéndole por tener a ese pequeño

El primogénito de los Potter era el orgullo de la familia, hasta Severus Snape sonrio y logro hacer una poción que contrarrestaba la infertilidad, por supuesto fue un accidente que termino en las manos de Ginebra quien sabiendo el nulo amor que Draco tenía a Harry por razones lógicas. Se aprovechó de la situación y logro meterse en la cama con el auror

Toda la familia Wesley estaba feliz y Harry olvido a su esposo para centrar su atención en una embarazada Ginny quien comentaba que sería una niña

Draco aprovecho esto y fue con Blaise quien empezó a preparar la huida de los tres, claro pues el rubio no dejaría a su bebe

Fue casualidad pero Hermione se enteró del plan y fue a contárselo a Harry, sin embargo se arrepintió en seguida al ver a su amigo furioso y dispuesto a todo para evitar que se llevaran a James

Harry fue por Draco y lo llevo a casa donde lo castigo y violo hasta que el rubio perdió la conciencia, Blaise los siguió y defendió a su amigo hasta que el auror lo golpeo con un hechizo condenándolo a una silla de ruedas

Hermione logro calmar a su amigo y mandarlo a la madriguera con Ginny, la castaña los ayudo y también les hizo entender que contra Harry no podrían a menos que el rubio estuviera dispuesto a dejar a su hijo

Draco suspiro con resignación y prefirió una vida calmada y llena de mentiras antes que estar lejos de su hijo, que sería también el heredero de la fortuna que seguía en el banco a la espera de ser utilizada

Poco después nació Lilian Luna Potter Wesley quien solo alcanzo a vivir unos 4 meses antes se ser eliminada por Pansy Parkinson quien al enterarse de la situación vivida por su amigo decidió vengarse pero no solo le basto eso sino que borro la existencia de la niña de la mente de toda su familia, condenando a Ginny a una vida vacía.

Blaise y Hermione eran los únicos que sabían que alguna vez existió una pequeña pelirroja pero ninguno iba a decir nada por diferentes motivos

Draco se sintió feliz al estar con su amiga sobre todo pues Pansy entendía lo que estaba viviendo: un segundo embarazo que parecía más complicado que el primero sin embargo con los cuidados adecuados y sin maltratos de Potter, Draco logro dar a luz a una pequeña sana que era la luz de todos en especial de Harry

No juzguen por favor, Draco amaba a la niña como a James pero que tus hijos sean resultado de una violación es difícil de aceptar, además que este sea tu verdugo

Harry Potter al fin era feliz, tenía amigos, unos hijos hermosos y la libertad de hacer lo que deseara

Draco estaba un día en el jardín con James y Scarlett cuando apareció su madre, Narcisa Malfoy se había enterado de todo y estaba destrozada por la situación de su hijo, el rubio trato de explicarle pero no había nada que decir en defensa de Potter

Sin embargo cuando la bruja vio a su nieta inmediatamente se acordó de algo y no pudo sentir miedo de la pequeña bebe

Draco al ver a su madre partir se sintió abandonado pero tomo a sus hijos y entro a la casa

Harry y Draco se encontraban en su cama, dispuesto a hacerlo cuando entro su pequeña hija quien levantando uno de sus deditos dijo- no, no papa y mama no pueden tener eso- Harry se rio feliz y abrazo a la niña mientras Draco le peinaba el cabello

Blaise se recuperó de su herida cuando la pequeña Potter tenía 4 años y ya desesperado de no encontrar a nadie para seguir con su apellido busco a su amigo quien solo lo beso marcando la pauta de esa noche

Draco se marchó dejando a sus hijos d años junto a su marido quien se puso furioso pero no pudo objetar nada pues el también buscaba consuelo en los brazos de la siempre dulce Ginny

Scarlett Potter vivió dos años sin su madre, junto a su hermano, padre y su tía Ginny quien la consolaba cuando la niña tenía pesadillas, pero la pequeña aunque amaba a su tía deseaba que su madre estuviera con ella

Draco regreso un día de verano, su hijo lo abrazo pero su hija solo lo ignoro, Harry trato de hablar con su hija pero esta era tan terca como el rubio

Harry al ver a su esposo embarazado no se extrañó, lo que fue un gran impacto para la familia excepto para Hermione

Ginny consiguió que Scarlett hablara con Draco, y por unos meses la relación de ellos mejoro hasta que una noche el caos se desato…

Draco se había puesto de parto

Todos esperaban afuera de la alcoba escuchando los gritos del rubio, James se puso tan mal al oír el sufrimiento de su madre que se desmayó, Hermione fue a su lado y con Molly lo llevaron a su cuarto

Fueron horas de dolor para Draco hasta que se escuchó el llanto de un bebe, Harry se levantó cuando el medimago salió entregándole a una pequeña bebe rubia como Draco, lo contrario a Scarlett y a James

Pero su felicidad duro poco cuando el medimago le susurro algo al oído

Dejo a la bebe en brazos de Ginny y entro a la alcoba…

La imagen era macabra ahí está en la cama el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Potter, con los ojos plata vacíos y carente de brillo, sus hermosas facciones transfiguradas por el dolor de las heridas, su bata blanca desgarrada, sus piernas blancas aún abiertas y una mancha de sangre escarlata que se extendía por la cama hasta llegar al piso

Harry cayó de rodillas al piso, llorando como solo lo había hecho cuando murió Sirius, su esposo aquel que pasaba so todos sus maltratos, que le había dado tres hijos estaba muerto, el que sin darse cuenta lo tenía enamorado pero ahora ya era tarde y todo por su culpa.

Harry observo la alcoba y se dio cuenta que Pansy sostenía a un bebe y que Hermione lo miraba con condescendencia, la castaña fue directa al parecer habían sido gemelas pero el hechizo de paternidad indicaba que solo la bebe que yacía en los brazos de Ginny era una Potter, la otra pequeña bueno solo era una Malfoy

Narcisa abrazo a sus nietos aunque su nieta no necesitaba ser calmada pues estaba fría e imperita, la rubia le pregunto a la niña que ocurría y Scarlett solo contesto mama me volvió a abandonar

A la mañana siguiente fue el funeral de Draco, un evento elegante pero sencillo en las inmediaciones del terreno de la mansión Potter

Harry junto a sus tres hijos, Ginny a su lado Pansy cargando a su ahijada y todos los demás lloraron por el rubio que los dejaba y que sin saberlo tenía unida a la familia

Blaise en Italia con su pequeña Antares lloraban a Draco

El tiempo pasó y la carta para Hogwarts llego para James quien fue un Ravenclow aunque era de esperar debido a su inteligencia. Dos años después el turno era de Scarlett quien fue a parar a Gryffindor como todos los Potter

Scarlett era una buena chica pero creciendo sin su madre, con una tía que le consentía todo, un padre que la adoraba y unos tíos dispuestos a pasarle sus conocimientos pues era imposible que no se convirtiera en una bromista

Si para nadie era una sorpresa ver al menos una vez a la semana a Ginebra Wesley acompañando a una traviesa Scarlett quien siempre salía bien librada, tal vez fuera por sus ojos, grises heredados de su madre que siempre le concedían el perdón del director Gregory Gole, amigo de su madre muerta

Y así sus primeros dos años concluyeron y ahora para su tercer año una sorpresa llegara a la vida de Scarlett

Antares Zabinsi de 11 años, de cabello rubio y ojos miel quien tomo el puesto de su madre cuando el sombrero la mando a Slythering

Harry trato por años de saber quién era el padre de la hermana gemela de su pequeña Medea pero era inútil su madre se había llevado el secreto a la tumba

Pansy siempre consentía a las gemelas, comprando todo lo que le pedían, mientras Ginny se encargaba de cuidar a James y a Scarlett y Narcisa de Antares.

Y así los hijos de Draco Potter Malfoy Black crecieron cada uno teniendo ciertos sentimientos encontrados hacia su madre pero todos con el mismo anhelo de que estuviera a su lado

Fin


End file.
